badeggsonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons '''are one of the main things of the game Bad Eggs Online. Players use them in-game to kill other players (eggs). Weapons (Under Construction) The starter weapons | |} '''Gas Grenade - Releases toxic gas after 3 seconds 1 damage. This weapon does max 30 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 2 Skill Shield Damage: 1 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 1 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 4 Machine Gun '- Spray bullets at your enemy 5 damage. This weapon does max 25 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 7 Skill Shield Damage: 2 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 3 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 8 '''Molotov Cocktail '- Creates a flery explosion on impact 20 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 30 Skill Shield Damage: 10 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 15 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 10 'Explosive Bow '- That weapon does 18 damage and explodes after impact. Skill Fury Damage: 27 Skill Shield Damage: 9 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 13 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 12 'Vortex Equaliser '- Does exactly what it says on the tin - equalises vortices 18-32 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 22-4 Skill Shield Damage: 7-1 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 11-2 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 14 'Dynamite '- A heavy explosive that blows up after 4 seconds 22 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 33 Skill Shield Damage: 11 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 16 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 17 'Ion Cannon '- Use the laser designator to call in an ion cannon strike 25 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 37 Skill Shield Damage: 12 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 18 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 19 '''Tomahawk - Keep pointy end away from eyes and small children 20 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 30 Skill Shield Damage: 10 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 15 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 22 Triple X '- Three missiles for three times the destruction 12 damage. This weapon does max 36 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 18 Skill Shield Damage: 6 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 9 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 25 '''Sniper Rifle '- Weapon of choice for true marksmen 20 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 30 Skill Shield Damage: 10 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 15 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 27 'Cannon '- A high damage explosive. This weapon has LOW RANGE. 25 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 37 Skill Shield Damage: 12 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 18 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 30 'Grenade Launcher '- Explodes in mid-air into 5 grenades 8 damage. This weapon does max 48 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 12 Skill Shield Damage: 4 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 6 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 33 'Blueberry '- An extra explosive bouncing bomb 8 damage. This weapon does max 40 damage in close-range. Skill Fury Damage: 12 Skill Shield Damage: 4 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 6 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 35 'Whirligig '- Explodes into multiple projectiles after 1 second 5 damage per shot. This weapon does max 60 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 15-7 Skill Shield Damage: 5-2 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 7-3 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 37 'Death From Above '- Launch a flare to call in the ultimate airstrike 15 damage. This weapon does max 45 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 22 Skill Shield Damage: 7 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 11 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 40 'Double Trouble '- Splits into two 1 second after launch 10-15 damage. This weapon does max 40 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 15-22 Skill Shield Damage: 5-7 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 7-11 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 43 '''Sprey 'N' Prey - Fires 8 missiles at once that can cover a wide area 4 damage. This weapon does max 32 damage. Skill Fury Damage: 6 Skill Shield Damage: 2 Skill Shield and Fury Damage: 3 Lvl: Unlocked lvl 47 'Weapons Pack 1 '- Buy To Shop Unlocked Shop. #Mini Gun #Flak Cannon #Multi-Bouncer #Stinger #Bring The Rain 'Weapons Pack 2 '- Buy To Shop Unlocked Shop. #The Rain-Bow #Multi-Missile #Tri-Splurge #Multiplier #Splicer 'Weapons Pack 3 '- Buy To Shop Unlocked Shop. #Tri-Eggsplosive Bow #Sonic Boom #The Crescent Moon #Flamethrower #Mega Missile 'Weapons Pack 4 '- Buy To Shop Unlocked Shop. #The Robot Panda #The Whirlwind #Fried Egg Launcher #Terrain Shaker Nuke 'Weapons Pack 5 '- Buy To Shop Unlocked Shop. #Blunder-Bouncer #Napalm Strike #Shurinade #25 Ton Drop #Driller Category:Weapons Category:Skills Category:Unlockables